digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devidramon
|level=Champion |jatype=Evil Dragon |entype=Dark Dragon |attribute=Virus |family=Unknown |family2=Nightmare Soldiers |debut=''Digital Monster Ver.5'' |from=TsukaimonDigimon World Dusk MonodramonDigimon Battle GazimonDigimon Masters |to=Cyberdramon Mephistomon |java=Hitoshi Bifu |javan=(Tamers) |enva=Tom Wyner |envan=(Tamers) |enva2=Christopher Smith |enva3=Richard Epcar |enva3n=(Fusion) |partner=Dark Knight Tres |n1=(Kr:) 데블드라몬 Devidramon |g1=Dramon-type }} Devidramon is a Dark Dragon Digimon. It is known and feared as the "Many-eyed Demon". As a demon beast that was summoned from the Dark Area by the messenger of darkness, Devimon, there are no other Digimon as evil as it is. Although it is a Dramon-species Digimon, its limbs are unusually developed, so it cuts the opponent to pieces with its elongated arms, and flies about the darkness with its sturdy legs and wings. Its personality is the epitome of wickedness, and it is unmoved by a spirit of compassion. If it glares at them with its four eyes burning in deep crimson, the opponent becomes unable to move, and it will chop up their unresisting body. Also, the tip of its tail is able to open up and take on the shape of a claw, which can skewer the opponent. This Digimon was probably produced by the evil feelings of Hackers who were abusing the Computer Network for their own selfish desires. Attacks *'Crimson Claw' (Crimson Nail): Chops up the opponent with its gigantic claws and beats them all bloody. *'Red Eyes'This attack retains its original name of "Red Eye" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Red Eye): Paralyzes enemies with its crimson evil eyes, making them vulnerable to attack. *'Demonic Gale'This attack is named "Dark Gale" in Digimon Digital Card Battle.: Flies high and fast through the sky, slicing the air and creating a shockwave that disrupts everything beneath. *'Touch of Evil' (Death Claw): Slashes enemies with power of darkness. Design Etymologies ;Devidramon (デビドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(En:) . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Fiction Digimon Adventure A Devidramon pulls 's stagecoach. A number of them are summoned by to prevent the from pursuing Myotismon through the gate. Some are destroyed by , and . The second time into Myotismon's castle, takes the remaining two out so that the DigiDestined can get to the door to the Real World. They were never intended to defeat the DigiDestined, only to delay them sufficiently. Digimon Adventure: Anode and Cathode Tamer A Devidramon is paired up with Devimon along with Gazimon in the first major boss battle in the game. Devidramon can also be found in Piedmon's Castle and Milleniummon's Lair. Digimon Adventure 02 The Digimon Emperor rides a Devidramon before and after the creation of . tackles the Digimon Emperor and rides the Devidramon on a collision course to Kimeramon, and both are attacked. After Wormmon gives up his remaining energy so that can destroy Kimeramon, Devidramon flies off. Another Devidramon larger than normal shows up in New York City when Digimon start to appear in the Real World. Digimon Adventure tri. Multiple Devidramon invade the Human World. also summons a group of them to fight the DigiDestined. Digimon Tamers A Devidramon bio-emerges in the Real World, and although its originaly trapped in its Digital Field, inadvertantly frees it , allowing it to fly around town. Looking for a worthy opponet, it finds and battles the Rookie. Devidramon is too powerful for Guilmon, but Takato Matsuki's care for him causes him to digivolve into . Growlmon and Devidramon fight it out and Devidramon throws Growlmon through a bridge. When Devidramon swoops down to attack again, Growlmon fires his "Pyro Blaster" straight up, destroying Devidramon and absorbing his data. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devidramon are with Neo Saiba when he invades Lord 's castle, where a large Devidramon punches an Angemon loyal to him. They are sucked into the "Heaven's Gate" along with the Vilemon and Devimon by MagnaAngemon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Devidramon card is #119 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 1100 HP, needing 50 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Crimson Claw": inflicts 520 damage. * "Red Eye": inflicts 440 damage. * "Dark Gale": inflicts 370 damage. Its support effect is "Own Attack becomes ." Digimon World 2 Devidramon digivolves from Gizamon (needs 6+ DP). It can also be befriended at EL 12, with a Numemon and a Mushroomon, in Web and Disk Domains, and in the last floor of Video Domain, after the Blood Knights are spotted. It also digivolves into Gigadramon. Digimon World 3 Devidramon can be found in Asuka's North Sector, in the Dark Dungeon at Kulon Pit. He is also available as a Black Champion Card with 12/12. Digital Monster D-Project Devidramon digivolves from Impmon, and can digivolve further into Mummymon or Arukenimon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Devidramon is #186, and is a Champion-level, MPtype-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 158 HP, 181 MP, 107 Attack, 87 Defense, 62 Spirit, 84 Speed, and 37 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 3 and Dark Breath 3 traits. It dwells in the Shadow Abyss and DarkMoon City. Devidramon digivolves from Tsukaimon and can digivolve to Kimeramon or Gigadramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Devidramon, your Digimon must be at least level, 22 with 350 dragon experience and 300 dark experience and digivolve to Kimeramon or Gigadramon. Devidramon can DNA digivolve from DemiDevimon and BlackAgumon, if the base Digimon is at least level 18, with 250 Dragon experience and 200 Dark experience. Devidramon can DNA digivolve to LadyDevimon with Kokatorimon or Lekismon, or to SkullGreymon with Greymon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Devidramon is #115, and is a Champion-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Earth elements, and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Poison Guard and Paralysis Guard traits, and has the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Label Forest. Devidramon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve into LadyDevimon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Devidramon, your Digimon must be at least level 20 with 100 speed. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Devidramon DigiFuses to Myotismon with Devimon and Bakemon or to LadyDevimon with Devimon and Kokatorimon. Digimon World Championship Devidramon digivolves from either Gazimon (20 Dark-AP/6 Battles) or BlackAgumon (20 Dark-AP), and can digivolve into Megadramon (10 Battles/50% Wins), Cyberdramon (40 Machine-AP), or SkullGreymon over time. It can also digivolve from Gizamon. Digimon Battle Devidramon digivolves from Monodramon and can digivolve further to Cyberdramon. Digimon Masters Devidramon digivolves from Gazimon and can digivolve to Mephismon. Digimon Heroes! Devidramon digivolves from PicoDevimon and can digivolve to LadyDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Devidramon digivolves from Gotsumon and can digivolve to Mephistomon. Notes and references